This application relates to a touch panel wherein an input position detecting electrode is formed on a glass cover and a manufacturing method for the touch panel.
While various types of touch panels are known, for example, in a touch panel of the capacitance type, a light transmitting input position detecting electrode is formed on one face of a glass substrate. The input position detecting electrode is formed in an inputting region at a central portion of the glass substrate while a peripheral wiring line is formed at a peripheral position of the glass substrate on the outer side of the inputting region. Further, in the touch panel of the capacitance type, a light transmitting glass cover is adhered to the side of the glass substrate, for which an inputting operation is carried out, by a bonding agent. A touch panel of the type described is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-259203.